Liquid silicone rubbers are excellent in physiological inertness (non-toxicity), weatherability and release properties, heat resistance, and therefore, are widely used in various fields of medical cares, foods, industrial art objects, electric/electronic parts, automobiles, office equipment, etc. Silicone rubber materials especially for use in food-related applications are required to have a hardness of 75 or higher as measured by a type-A durometer and an elongation at break of 200% or greater. A silicone rubber having a high hardness is generally obtained by filling an inorganic filler at a high concentration. The high-concentration filling of the inorganic filler, however, makes it difficult to bring about any large elongation, so that the use of the resulting silicone rubber is limited to insulation potting applications for electric/electronic parts. JP-A 7-331079 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,082 discloses a high-hardness, high-strength rubber which is obtained by using a silicone raw rubber and a silicone resin. Due to the use of the silicone raw rubber, however, the rubber involves a problem that it cannot be used for liquid-molding or liquid-forming applications.